Saved by the hunter's and their angel
by bleedingthedevil
Summary: Destiny and her sister Yoko are on a hunting trip, like Sam, Dean and Castiel, they all meet each other at a diner, what the two groups don't know is that they each of them are hunters. I am really sorry if it's confusing at times with British and American word's (me and my friend are writing this, she's from America and I'm from Britain, I only know a few American words ;A;)
1. Meeting the Winchesters and their angel

**_Chapter_**_ 1_

It was 9 o'clock at night and the moon was just about peaking over the dark horizon, the wind was blowing lightly yet it still sent a chill down people's spines, two girls stepped out of the wine red 1977 Camaro that pulled up into the parking lot, the building in front of them had a big red neon sign above the door and one of the windows saying 'diner' the neon lights were buzzing and flickering on and off, there were two windows at the front of the diner and one on right hand side and the left hand side, a few meters from where the girls were parked was a phone booth, the girl that got out of the drivers side was wearing a black corset that was laced up at the back with black and red silk lace and a black woman's leather jacket that looked as if it was well cared for, black ripped skinny jeans and black biker boots, she had black, purple and red hair, black eye shadow, mascara and eye-liner, she had one black eye and one dark purple eye, pale skin, her ears, nose and tongue pierced, a gothic cross necklace, a necklace with a skull key attached, a gold ring that says 'sister', 11 rubber bracelets on each arm and a silver wedding ring on one of her fingers that belonged to her mother, the other girl that got out of the passenger side had one red eye and one black eye, long silver hair, lightly tanned skin, black skinny jean's and a black bikini top and high heels, she had no make up on and a small silver chain with a man' wedding ring on which belonged to her father. The two girls leaned into the car and picked up their duffle bag's and slammed the car's door shut before locking the car, they turned on their heels and headed for the diner slowly.

Destiny and her sister Yoko walked into the relatively busy diner, people were sat at the counter talking and eating, some were sat at different booths drinking coffee and talking about the old times and the weather, they pushed past a few people who were on their way out of the diner back to their cars, while Destiny and Yoko were on their way to an empty booth, they sat down in a booth which was situated by the two double doors, the counter and the kitchen was stationed at the back of the diner, the bathrooms were set to the right of them, the lights inside of the diner flickered on and off, the floor was a dark grey that was quite sticky and slippery under their feet, destiny grimaced a little with disgust at the sticky and slippery floor and she dropped her purple duffle bag on one of the black leather seats, she dropped down beside the bag and kicked her biker boot clad feet up onto the sticky and coffee stained surface of the table, she put her pale hands behind her head as her sister sat on the opposite side of the table, she placed her dark blue duffle bag next to her and propped her elbows up on the table interlocking her fingers together so that she could rest her chin on her hands, with a heavy sigh Yoko asked her sister "so where to now?", Destiny scrunched up her nose at the question and replied with "we find a hotel or a motel or something and stay there for the night sis". Yoko nodded her head at her sisters words "and what do we do about the werewolf that we're suppose to be after exactly?" Destiny put her hands on the sticky table surface and pulled her legs off of the table, crossing her legs on the leather seat saying "we track it to where it's going next and follow it, then we'll take car of the damn creature before it can hurt anyone else", Yoko nodded once more, before she could say anything else a waitress with long curly red hair and pale skin, with light blue eyes and dark circles under her eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt with a name tag that had the name 'Tina' written on it in black pen, black pants and black shoes, her pale fingers were curled around a small note pad and black pen "what are you two ordering?" she looked at the two girls enthusiastically, Destiny placed her chin in the palm of her hands and sighed "cola and fries please" the skinny waitress jotted down her order and turned her attention towards Yoko "and what about you sweetheart?" Yoko gave the waitress a quick smile and replied "I'll have the same as my sister thanks" the waitress nodded "that's two cola and fries coming up, it'll take a little while for them to be ready" she said as she turned on her heels and walked towards the counter placing the slip of paper in a clip and turning it around so that the chef could see what it was. Destiny turned her attention back to her sister and said "after our food we should really get going to the nearest hotel/motel to sleep", Yoko nodded in agreement and looked out the window quietly, her eyes fell upon a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala that pulled up next to a black 1967 Camaro, Yoko looked intently at the car that was parked only a few meters away and softly spoke "that's one nice car" which caused her sister to turn in the seat and look out the window at the Impala and mutter "damn, I wanna meet whoever owns that car" under her breathe "mhm, we sure do" Yoko replied quietly, still starring at the perfectly intact Impala, when suddenly three of the doors opened and three men got out, the one that was in the passenger seat was tall with long-ish brown hair that went up to his shoulders, brown eyes, slightly pale yet tanned skin, he was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with a navy blue shirt on under it, blue jeans and black boots and he reminded Destiny of a moose, the other man that go out of the drivers side was a little shorter than the first, he had short sandy blond colour hair, green eyes, pale skin, he was wearing a dark shirt with a leather jacket that looked warn over the shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots that were scuffed on the toes, the third man that stepped out of the car was a tiny bit shorter than the one from the drivers side, he had short dark brown messy hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, a dark blue jacket on over the shirt, a dark blue tie that was just hanging around his neck loosely and a cream colour trench coat over his jacket, pants that looked as if they belonged to part of a suit and black shoes. The three of them started to walk towards the diner, which caused Destiny and Yoko to turn back around in their seats to make it seem as if they weren't starring at them and their car.

The tallest of the three men opened one of the doors to the diner and waited for the other two walk in first before following an closing the door behind himself, the three of them took a slow walk over to the spare booth that was right behind Yoko, the taller man sat down with his back to the two girls while the other two sat down facing Destiny. Yoko tapped on the surface of the table with her long finger nails and whispered quietly so that only Destiny could hear her "stop staring sis, it's not polite", Destiny shook her head a bit and turned her attention back to Yoko, whispering "sorry, couldn't really help it", Yoko rolled her eye's in response which earned a frown from Destiny, Destiny opened her mouth to say something but didn't bother saying anything because she knew it would only make her sister mad at her, after a few minutes of waiting Tina the waitress sauntered back over to the girls with a dark brown try in her hands, she set the tray on the table in front of them and turned her attention to the three men "what can I get you three lovely guys?", The first one to speak was the guy with blue eyes and the cream trench coat "I'll have a cheese burger and water thank you", Tina nodded and wrote down his order, the next to talk was the guy with green eyes and leather jacket "I'll have a cheese burger and coffee, thanks" Tina once again wrote down the order and turned her attention to the man with the red and black plaid shirt on "I'll just have a coffee thanks", Tina nodded her head and jotted down his order before scampering off back to the kitchen to place their order "you know you really need to stop eating cheese burger's all the time, try something else" said the guy in the black leather jacket, shifting in the seat so that he was comfortable "but I like cheese burger's, why do have to stop eating them?" he asked, sounding confused "don't pay any attention to him, he's just hungry" said the taller one of the three. Yoko looked at Destiny who was scrolling through her cell for what she assumed would be for the nearest motel "any luck finding the nearest motel yet sis?" she said in between bites of fries, Destiny's black and purple eyes narrowed at the screen of her cell and nose crinkled up a little "not yet, no" Yoko looked at her a little puzzled as to why she was narrowing her eyes but decided against asking, so she just kept popping fries into her mouth, saying in between bites of her fries "okay, but sis we really need to find one soon, I think the diner might be closing soon-", Destiny rolled her eyes and held up her hand to silence Yoko "I know, and I'm looking as fast as the cell and this crappy internet connection will let me" she said as she reached for her glass of cola, tilting the glass up to her lips and taking a gulp of cola without tearing her eyes away from her cell. With a sigh of defeat Destiny gently placed her cell on the table in the middle of her and her sister "no such luck?" Yoko questioned with a mouthful of fries, Destiny nodded remaining silent as she watched her younger sister chew the inside of her cheek "how about we ask if any one knows any motel's that are close?" Yoko said braking the silence at the table, Destiny thought about it for a while before saying "we could, or we could just use the booth out there...those things always have information about that kinda thing on them somewhere ".

As Destiny and Yoko stood up from the seats and picked up their bags that they had placed down next to them, Destiny put the money on the table and turned around, she started walking out of the diner while Yoko picked up her cell that Destiny would have remembered when they were settled down at the motel and then followed her sister out of the diner and towards their car. Destiny opened the doors to the cars and yanked the drivers side door open, she flung her purple duffle bag in the back seat and slammed the door shut, leaning against it with her arms crossed waiting for Yoko to join her "sorry I took so long, I just picked up your cell that you nearly left in the diner" Yoko said passing Destiny her cell that had a penguin phone case to protect it, Destiny simply smiled and took her cell back and her sister's duffle bag, before saying "thanks, and can you go to that phone booth and see if it has any numbers in there for any motels, also ask for directions", Yoko nodded her head, with a quiet sigh she walked over to the phone booth which was only a few meter's away, which had stickers, torn off papers and writing all of it with a yellow book on a small counter which lead there open with a black pen placed in the middle and a small map of the area taped to one of the sides, Yoko placed a finger on the map and traced a line so she could find the nearest motel, once she found one she pulled a bit of blank paper from the book, using the pen she wrote down the directions for the motel and looked through the book for the number, so they could make reservations.

Destiny was still leaning against the car, waiting for Yoko to get back when the three men they saw with the 1967 Chevy Impala walked out "Dean we should just get to a motel and carry on with it there" said the tallest of the three men "Okay Sammy, we get it, we need to get to a motel" said the one that Destiny was presuming was called Dean, sounding a little irritated Sam replied with "look Dean, there's nothing much we can do right now apart from find a motel and carry on the search there!", Dean throw his hands in the air and stomped off in the direction of their car, while the other man who's been quiet through out the conversation and Sam behind him, walking slowly, when suddenly Sam's eye's fell on Destiny's figure leaning against the red car, he turned towards the other guy "Cas, tell Dean I'll be at the car in a few minutes will you, I'm just gonna ask if that girl over there if she knows where a motel is" he said while pointing at Destiny, the man known as Cas nodded his head and walked away. Sam watched him walk away for a moment before jogging over to Destiny and saying "hey, I was just wandering whether or not you knew if there was a motel around here, me, my brother and our friend needs a place to stay for the night", Destiny blinked at him and stayed quiet for a few minutes before replying "no I don't, sorry, my sister went over to the phone booth too see if she can find one, but you're welcome to follow us if she does find one" Sam laughed a little, though it sounded a little exhausted "that would be great, by the way my name's Sam, the one that just stormed off was my brother Dean and the quiet one is our friend Castiel" he offered his hand and she shook it "nice to meet you Sam, my name is Destiny and my sister's name is Yoko, what brings you all the way out here?" she asked, dropping his hand "ah well you see, we're on a road trip, how about you two?", Destiny ran a pale hand through her hair "same as you three, a road trip" she stated, crossing her arms, Yoko walked back to the car quickly yelling "I have the directions for a motel and I made us reservations, there were only three room's left so I booked one for us sis", Destiny's head snapped into Yoko direction as did Sam's and yelled back "cool, by the way Sam here is gonna follow behind us in his car, he's looking for a motel as well" she said gesturing her hands at Sam, who in return raised his right hand as to say that he's the person Destiny was talking about, Yoko smiled at him "oh, cool", the sound of a car horn filled the air, it made the three of them turn around and Sam sigh with annoyance "look I gotta get back to my brother and friend, we'll be following you in the Impala and I'll tell him to follow you and thanks by the way" with that Sam waved a quick goodbye and ran back to the car.

"So, why is Sam following us again?" Yoko asked as her and her sister slipped into the red 1977 Camaro "because him, his brother and his friend need a place to stay while they are on their road trip" Destiny replied while buckling her seat belt and starting the ignition of the car "oh right, did Sam tell you the name of the two other people with him?" Yoko queried, buckling her seat belt and leaning her head on the leather head rest "yeah, he said hs brother's name is Dean and his friend's name is Castiel" Destiny replied as she turned the car around and drove out of teh parking lot, looking in the mirror to see if Sam, Dean and Castiel were following behind her in the Impala and sure enough they were. Destiny lead the way to the motel around 12 o'clock when they reached the parking lot of the motel, the sign was in the middle of the parking lot with blue and red neon light's flashing saying 'MOTEL', to the right of the parking lot was a small building that had an old wooden door saying 'reception' and to the left were the motel room's, Destiny parked the car right by the motel room's and cut the engine, just as she cut the engine the Impala was pulled up next to their car and stopped running. Destiny looked at Yoko and passed her a credit card "use this to pay for our room and for their room and don't forget the room key's either, like last time sis", Yoko's eye brow's knitted together as she got out the car the same time as Sam did "that was an accident, by the way sis" Destiny gave a quick shrug and picked up the two duffle bags that were in the back seats and got out of the Camaro, setting the purple and blue duffle bags gently on the hood, she closed the doors and locked them, watching as Dean and Castiel took their bags from the boot of the car, slamming the boot shut, Dean turned around and locked the car before leaning against it gently a long with Castiel standing in front of him.


	2. Hey there, Castiel

Yoko and Sam walked away from the two car's towards the medium sized building that had the word 'reception' written on the old wooden door that had a rusting door handle on. "So Destiny told me to pay for our room and for the room you guy's are going to have" Yoko said quietly, waving Destiny's credit card in the air, Sam rolled the sleeves of his shirt up slightly and replied "you don't have to, really, I'm fine with paying for our room", Yoko let out a small frustrated sigh and said "once Destiny decides up on doing something she actually means it, so I'm still gonna pay for the rooms" Sam chuckled a bit and brushed a bit of his hair behind his ear "okay, I'll let you pay for the room, but if we all meet up some time after this meeting me, my brother and Castiel will pay for you two" Yoko smiled at Sam and reached for the door handle, she turned the handle and pushed the door open, Sam walked into the medium sized room followed by Yoko.

The reception's walls had faded blue wallpaper that was peeling off the walls because of the damp, the ceiling was white a sides from the little scorch marks around the light on the ceiling, the lighting was dim and the room was permanently cold, the radiator had a paper sign saying 'out of order', the desk was stationed in front of the door, on the desk was a cash register and a little bell that were usually in hotels and a computer that was placed next to the cash register; behind the desk was an open door way with no door. Yoko raised an eye brow and tapped the bell with her right hand, Sam leaned against the desk, with his elbows on the top of it and his head in his hands, while Yoko just placed her hands on the top. A few seconds after the bell was rung a middle aged man hobbled out of the other room holding a crutch, he had scruffy light brown hair, dark blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, he was wearing a a button up shirt and dark blue jeans "how can I help you two?" his gruff voice echoed around the empty room "we would like two rooms please, one with two separate beds and one for three guys, separate beds as well", the man turned his dark blue eyes away from the two of them and started to type something into the computer which took a few minutes "ah yes, I have two rooms spare" he said to the two of them, Yoko smiled and replied "we'll take them, we don't need to know the price" the man looked at Yoko with a surprised look on his face but Yoko just gave him a simple smile and handed over the credit card, the man sighed, raised his eye brows and took the card from her hands, he ran the card through the cash register and passed it back to her, reaching under the desk to pick up a wooden box. He placed the box on the table and opened the lid, he put his hand in and pulled out the only two key's that were left, the man passed the two of them the key's and said "have a nice stay", Yoko nodded her head and Sam replied "and you too sir". With that the two of them walked out of the building and towards the car's slowly.

Destiny sat on the hood of the wine red Camero playing with the car key's, facing away from Dean and Castiel, but she could feel a set of eye's on her back, Dean lightly smacked Castiel's arm and quietly said to him "stop starring at her will you Cas" Castiel rubbed his arm and replied in a whisper "why?" Dean frowned and crossed his arms again matching Castiel's whisper "because it's kinda creep" Sam walked up to the two men and quietly whispered "what's creepy?" Dean jumped at the sound of his brother's voice and coughed a whispered reply "Cas, is staring at that Destiny chick" Sam smiled at Castiel and nudged him, Dean rolled his eye's and stood up straight, taking the key from Sam's hand and said "get the bag's you two". Destiny turned around and faced Yoko "what room?", Yoko looked at the little tag dangaling from the key ring and replied "uh...room 39", Destiny smiled and picked the two bags up "okay, so let's go" Destiny replied to her sister, with a smile on her face, Yoko shook her head.

Sam, Dean, Yoko, Castiel and Destiny, walked up the three stairs to their rooms, Dean walked to the door just before Yoko's and Destiny's room, he put the key into the lock and twisted the key, he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, Yoko unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Destiny waited on the top step for Sam and Castiel to get into their for a few seconds before walking up to Yoko, who was stood out side of their room with her arms crossed "it's getting colder, don't ya think Destiny?", Destiny nodded her head, her black, red and purple hair swaying in the cold wind, Yoko grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into the room. The room's had dark brown wallpaper, dark blue carpet, a little table at the back of the room next to the bathroom, two beds and couch that's placed in front of the t.v. The bed's were covered with a light red bed sheet, a light blue cover and a dark brown throw, the bathroom's wall's were decorated in white tiles that had a red pattern engraved across it and it had the usual thing's that a bathroom had in it.

Destiny put the bags on the bed "well, those guy's seem nice" Yoko said, pulling her bag off of the bed and placing it on the other, Destiny pushed her bag onto the floor and pushed it under the bed "yeah, very nice, now let's hope they don't turn up at the door with guns ready to kill us shall we?" Yoko rolled her eyes and replied "I doubt they'd show up at the door with guns, Destiny", Destiny sat on the side of her bed and pulled the knife from her boot "well we don't know that Yoko, do we?" Yoko sighed and zipped her bag open "sis, they won't come over with guns and shoot us, trust me" Destiny rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed "okay, okay, I'll trust you on this one, but if they do end up killing us, I told you so", Yoko nodded her head and walked towards the bathroom with a few clothes slung over her shoulder.

Destiny lead on the bed for 30 minutes waiting for Yoko to finish in the bathroom so she could have a shower, the room was really quiet, apart from the sound of the water running in the bathroom, Destiny stretched her arms above her head and yawned, hearing her back crack as she stretched. All of a sudden the quietness of the room was disturbed by a muffled scrapping sound, Destiny scrunched her nose and banged on the wall with her fist. Yoko walked out of the bathroom in some long pajama bottoms and a navy blue cami "why are you banging on the wall?" she asked as she dried her long silver hair, Destiny shook her head "no reason sis and you better start tracking that werewolf, it's not going to take it long to find the tracking device I put on it" she said, She rolled over onto her front and leaned over the side of the bed, pulling our her purple duffle bag, she unzipped the bag and pulled out some black shorts and a black cami, she then pushed the bag back under the bed and sat up, she pulled the dagger that was in her right boot and placed it on the mahogany bed side table "I'll be out in an hour...maybe an hour and a half", Yoko dismissed Destiny with a wave of her hand.

Yoko sat on her bed and crossed her legs before leaning down and picking up Destiny's laptop that she alway's kept in her bag, Yoko placed the silver and black laptop that was covered in stickers of Iron man, Loki and other such stickers, she opened the laptop and turned it on. Once the laptop was on she started tracking the werewolf that Destiny throw a tracking device on and got hit against the wall of the ally way and now has a massive bruise covering most of her back.

~Le Sam, Dean and Castiel~

Sam and Castiel set the bags on the table at the back of the room, Castiel walked over to Dean who was watching something on the t.v, Castiel sat down next to Dean quietly. Sam knelt down and picked up the small black leather bag that held his laptop and placed in on the table, he grabbed the back of the nearest chair and pulled it across the floor with a loud scrapping sound, which earned a bang on the wall from the other side of the wall, it also made Dean and Castiel cringe "Hey, Sammy knock it off will you? I'm tired and I have a head ache" Dean yelled over the scrapping sound "sorry Dean, it's not my fault" Sam replied with a smile playing on his lips.

Dean crossed his arms and kicked his feet up on the table that's holding the t.v and made himself more comfortable on the couch, Castiel copied Dean and stared at the t.v. "So what are you looking up Sammy?" Dean questioned, looking over his shoulder at his younger brother "I'm not looking anything up, I'm just going to reply to my emails that I have from my friends" Sam replied a little irritated that his brother is using 'Sammy'. Castiel turned around on the couch a little and said "but what about the werewolf we're after?" Sam looked up from the blue screen of his laptop and replied "Bobbie will call us with the information we need to know about it, so don't worry about it Cas" Castiel nodded hesitantly and turned his attention back to the t.v.

Dean stood up from the couch and stretched his arms, he passed Castiel the remote for the t.v and said "watch anything you like, dude, I'm just gonna go out for some air" Castiel smiled at Dean and flicked through the channels to find something that might interest him, Dean walked out to the door, yanked it open and stepped out side, the cool wind slamming the door shut behind him "great I just got locked out" he muttered to him self, he stuffed his hands into his pockets of his leather jacket and jogged down the steps and taking a little walk around the perimeter of the motel in a slow pace. Back in the room Sam and Castiel were sat in uncomfortable silence apart from the noise from the t.v and the sound of Sam typing away on his laptop and the odd little laugh from Castiel when something funny happen's on the t.v show that he's watching "Sam?" Castiel's voice broke the silence, it nearly made Sam jump out of skin and the chair "yeah Cas?" he replied, still trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest "why is Dean going for a walk?, it's really late" Cas quietly said, Sam tapped his chin for a few minutes before replying with "I don't know, maybe he's taking a walk to tire himself a little more? who really know's with Dean, he might even be trying to find a girl to hook up with" Castiel smiled at Sam "or he could be getting some cheese burgers and other bits of food" Sam shook his head "and where exactly will he be getting them from? the nearest Diner are miles behind us" Sam stated , Castiel shrugged his shoulders at Sam and kept his eyes on the t.v.

Dean walks back to the room slowly, he raises his now frozen hand and balls it into a fist and knock's on the door, the roughness and the hardness of the door sent a pain radiating through Dean's frozen hand "come on Sam! Cas! open the door!, it's getting freezing out here!", Dean knocked on the door harder and then the door was pulled open in a rush and Sam stood there with a big smile on his face "oh hey Dean, didn't hear you knocking out here", Dean grumbled and pushed passed Sam and walked over to one of the bed and fell face first into the pillow. Sam chuckled and walked back over to his laptop, turning it off and going to bed "hey Dean, before we go any where tomorrow, we better have a shower", Dean replied with an un-audible sentence.

~A le magical time skip, to the morning~

Yoko and Destiny were up an hour before the alarm clock's went off, Yoko and Destiny both brushed their teeth and their hair. After Yoko finished in the bathroom she left Destiny alone to do her make up, Yoko walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out some light blue skinny jeans and a red shirt and she put on the heels she was wearing yesterday. Destiny walked out of the bathroom and ran to her bed and picked up her bag, she put the bag on the bed and put her black thigh high socks on, black skinny jeans, a black and red corset that had a red velvet lace on the back, once Yoko was dressed she jumped behind Destiny on the bed and helped her tie up the corset "you know it's gonna be cold out there right DeeDee?" Destiny nodded her head and replied "that's why I have the leather jacket" Destiny put her biker boot's on, tapping Yoko's leg to let her know that she's going to lean back and get her dagger, Yoko moved out her way and started to pack everything of her's away. Destiny picked up the medium sized dagger by the silver handle, she slowly slide the slightly curved blade into her right biker boot and stood up "right, so breakfast and then we find that werewolf?" Destiny said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear "sure" Yoko replied simply and picked up their bags "pick up the key and give it back to the guy in the reception" Yoko order, Destiny stood up straight and saluted her sister "yes ma'am". Destiny picked up the key that Yoko left on her mahogany table and walked out, slamming the door behind her and her sister.

Sam opened the door to his, Dean's and Castiel's room and stuck his head out just ask Destiny slammed the door shut and said in a quiet, tired voice "isn't it too early to leave?" "it's never to early to leave" Destiny disagreed, throwing him a quick smile before running down the step's. Destiny walked over to the reception quickly and opened the door, Destiny walked over to the desk and put the key on top and rung the bell before turning around and sauntering back out of the room and into the cold. Yoko was sat in the passenger seat leaning behind the seat to put the two bags in th back. Destiny walked over to the car, yanked the car door open and sat down, slamming the door shut behind her "lets go, I'm starving", Yoko smiled and leaned her head against the head rest and yawned a little.

Dean was woken up by the sound of a car starting and driving away, he turned his head to the right and rubbed his eye's "what time is it? and what's happening?" he yawned "Destiny and Yoko left early and now Cas is pouting because he didn't get to say good bye to them and it's 7 am" Dean rubbed the back of his head "7? what the hell is wrong with them, waking up early to leave" Sam said "maybe they wanted to leave early and get to wherever they are going early? or maybe they wanted breakfast?" Dean's eye's lite up at the word 'breakfast' and shoot up out of the bed, rushing around the room's to get ready, Sam raised his eye brow's and said "Dean calm down, it's only breakfast, we have the whole day to eat food you know" "yeah but if we have breakfast now, we'll be able to pie" he said in a rush, Castiel tilted his head "why is Dean in such a hurry? it's only food...and it's only pie" Sam shook his head and shrugged "I don't know, been like this ever since I can remember" Sam and Castiel picked up the bags and stood still waiting for Dean to finish rushing around.

Dean garbed Sam and Castiel's arms and dragged them out of the motel room, leaving the key on the door handle, and dragged them both down the steps and over to the Impala "okay you two get in now, I need some pie" Dean demanded, Sam and Castiel looked at each other and then shrunk away from Dean into the car, putting the bags on the back seat's next to Castiel, Dean got into the Impala and speed off to the next place.

* * *

_Hey, I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while (I just had a few things going on), I am also really sorry that this chapter sucks :/ it's not better than the first one but it'll do and sorry if it seems rushed this chapter (I kinda did cause one of my friends was annoying me to hurry up with the chapter)._

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, Cas (although I do wish I owned Cas), I don't own any of the characters what so ever, I don't own Supernatural either, the only thing's I own is this fanfiction, Destiny and Yoko and a few other characters that'll be throwing in the up coming chapters.

Also I just wanna say that the chapters will be names of songs and in no way will be connected to the chapters what so ever. Today's chapter is named after a fan made song by someone I really wish I could remember the name of (sorry I'm really bad at remembering names) and the song is called 'Hey there, Castiel' obviously :3 you guy's should definitely listen to it on youtube :3


End file.
